hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Squadron Leaders
|name = Squadron Leaders |kanji = |romaji = Shidan-chō |manga debut = Chapter 188 |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |status = Inactive |classification = Chimera Ants |leader = Chimera Ant Queen |base of operations = Chimera Ant Nest |affiliations = }} Squadron Leaders ( , Shidan-chō)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 are high-ranking Chimera Ants originally under the command of the royal guards. After the birth of the Chimera Ant King, the squadron leaders are under command by the queen herself. Each Squadron Leader is in command of 4 to 5 officers, while each officer is in command of 10 to 15 peon soldiers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 Known Squadron Leaders At the Chimera Ants' peak there were at least 31 Squadron Leaders, although the existence of 36 squads seems to mean that there used to be at least 5 more. One was killed by Kite and a minimum of 16 more by Netero, Knov, and Morel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 By the time of the King's birth, only 14 Squadron Leaders remained.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 By the time the Extermination Team managed to complete their mission, only 9 Squadron Leaders remained.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 The following 7 Squadron Leaders were killed by Netero's group: Baital, Chiona, Gaftz, Goran, Pokoro, Reikei, and Zem. Officers Under each Squadron Leader, there are a variable number of officers. 1. Leol's Division Officers: * Hina * Flutter * Frog * Baro * Rhino * Carabid Beetle * Ikalgo * Ortho Siblings 2. Colt's Division Officers: * Rammot 3. Zazan's Division Officers: * Pike * Boki * Gorilla * Gun-toting Ant * Small Beetle 4. Meleoron's Division Officers: * Koala * Bat * Hollow * Snake 5. Yunju's Division Officers: * Mosquito * Centipede Plot Chimera Ant arc Squadron Leader Colt with his division attack an NGL village. Back at the Chimera Ants' nest, Colt and Squadron Leader Alligator, briefly butt heads on who culminated the better haul, but they and the other Squadron Leaders are beckoned by the Queen to assemble to her. The Queen discloses she will solely spend her time giving birth to the King and that she requires fifty humans a day. A Turtle Squadron Leader notes that their current nest is too unfortified from the human military capabilities and should bolster their defenses, to which the Queen allocates the responsibilities to him. Turtle also asks for permission to have names and after answering what names are, the Queen allows it. A Koala Chimera Ant is criticized for killing a human by his Squadron Leader Meleoron, as he prefers to incapacitate them and if he's dissatisfied with his current position he can volunteer to be a "feeder". Back at the nest Colt has a discussion with Squadron Leader Cheetu, regarding the recent deaths of the peons, three of which belonged to Squadron Leader Zazan. Squadron Leader Peggy acts as a coroner and examines the peons' bodies to deduce they were killed by human firearms known as guns. Colt understands, but is disconcerted by Peggy's comment that once the humans deduce the Queen is their weakness then they'll try their best to eliminate her. Colt unknowingly mentions the name Reina in place of the Queen, which perplexes Peggy, but Colt has no recollection of saying the name nor thinks it is of any importance and focuses back on the Queen's safety.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Zazan's Squad ambush a small group of Hunters lead by Pokkle. Pokkle manages to eliminate one Peon, but has trouble with an Officer named Pike. It's until Pokkle gains the upper hand, Zazan incapacitates the Hunter with the neurotoxins from her tail and chastises her subordinate for his incompetence for being unable to handle a single human, on the other hand, she compliments Pike, for catching a "rare prey". This flusters Pike and in his enamored state, follows his superior back to the nest, with Pokkle in tow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Kite, Gon, and Killua run into one of Colt's Officers named Rammot and Colt surreptitiously observes the encounter and skirmish between them. When Gon sends Rammot flying into the air with his Nen ability Rock, Colt swoops in and rescues his officer in need.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 191 Back in the nest, Rammot winces and agonizes over the unbearable pain that he experiences throughout his body, while Colt watches him. Rammot vows to kill and eat the boys, though Colt would only allow him to kill them as they are precious food for the Queen. Rammot retorts that simply killing them will not be enough and elaborates what he will do to them until Colt reminds him of his superiority over him. This prompts Rammot to state that the other Squadron Leaders like Cheetu and Hagya allow it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 Later Colt and Peggy confront Cheetu and Hagya on the manner and the two of them both explain their reasons as to why they act so leniently or laidback with their respective squads. For the most part, they meet their quotas for the Queen and they simply enjoy the hunt in their free time. Hagya, however, promises to Colt and Peggy that he'll turn in any Rare Prey, he or his division find. Though this is a bluff, as Hagya wants the Rare Prey for himself and his division. After the interrogation, Colt, Peggy, and Cheetu walk together through the nest and Peggy inquires about Rammot's wellbeing. Colt answers that he's still in critical condition, but his willpower alone will get him through. Peggy remarks that the troop's individualisms have become problematic since most act selfishly. Cheetu comments that he at least makes his quota, though when asked if he counts the prey, he replies that he does mostly. So in order to fix the problem Colt volunteers to talk to all of the Squadron Leaders individually and come up with a plan and to not worry about the Queen as her main focus is developing the King. Kite, Gon, and Killua find an old factory that produced an addictive drug known as D² and also in that factory was a Squadron Leader named Yunju along with him were his human dogs Spot and Rover. He, however, kills them both after having no longer use for them and planned to make the Hunters his new pets with the help of his two officers. Though, the two officers and Yunju are killed by the Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 193 At that time, Hagya's officer Flutter reports that Yunju's has died and he surmises that he has died, so Hagya and his division will step in and get the rare prey. Meanwhile back at the nest, Colt talks with a couple of Squadron Leaders and intercepts a signal from his squad. The signal's source was from Rammot claiming he feels reborn and looks as though he has rejuvenated from his prior injuries. Peggy notes the ferocious energy emanating from him, while Colt sees an opportunity for improvement requests that Rammot hit him and Rammot obliges. Back to Hagya, he orders his division to capture the Hunter group dead or alive. Confident that his officers would put up a good fight, Hagya on the other hand doubts they'll work as a team, to which is fine with him as they'll be there to buy them time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 194 The officers lead by Frog, ambush the group and fight in one on one battles, though they are eliminated by the Hunters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 195Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 In the nest, Peggy questions a Pig Chimera Ant Officer about a certain "rare prey" brought in by Zazan's squad. Pig states that prey was delivered three days ago and he thinks and confirms that by now the rare prey was fed to the Queen. Curious as to know why Peggy wants to know about the "rare prey", Peggy replies it's to get information from him about Rammot's energy. The "rare prey" is eventually found by the newly hatched Royal Guard Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 196 Meanwhile, Hagya recalls a fragment of his Lion's past and recalls hunting with his claws and fangs, though, at the cost of his life he learned there was someone greater on the top of the food chain than he, but since then he had grown stronger. Witnessing the fight between his officers and the Hunters, Hagya retreats with his remaining officers and claims that learning and adapting is their best new weapon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 In the nest, Neferpitou lobotomized the "rare prey" and tortures information regarding Nen from him, while observes the procedure. When Neferpitou performs the Water Divination, Peggy remarks that they fall under the Specialist category. Neferpitou then makes an announcement to all Squadron Leaders and Officers to assemble for a conferment of a new power in hall one. At that moment in time, Colt's Nen powers awaken and Rammot hits all of the Squadron Leaders and Officers to initiate their Nen powers as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Sometime after the Nen initiation conferment, Colt and Peggy discuss missing the Squadron Leaders and their troops, Reikei and Chiona. Colt surmises that the humans are using divide and conquer tactics and Peggy wonders if they should move the Queen, though Colt dissuades the notion as it would cause the Queen anxiety. Peggy then inquires if the should consult, Neferpitou on the manner, though they say, they'll leave the outside dealings to them and they'll protect the fortress. Colt expected as much, though thinks it's better than getting erratic orders. With only twenty-eight Squadron Leaders left, Colt and Peggy analyze the military prowess with the current number of Squadron Leaders. Peggy notes many have developed hubris since learning Nen, though Colt will use this to their advantage to set traps against the human prey. The arboreous area surrounding the Chimera Ants' nest filled with a smoke-like substance acts as part of a trap that annihilates Baital, Goran, Zem, and Pokoro and their squads, dwindling the Squadron Leader numbers to fourteen. Headshots of the remaining fourteen Squadron Leaders are shown, including Colt, Peggy, Leol, Zazan, and Cheetu. The moment the King is born,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 213 the Squadron Leaders assemble to the Queen's chambers and witness the newly birthed King. The King's first order is to have a feast prepared for him. Seeing the Queen's condition, Peggy rushes to her aid noting her damaged internal organs. This prompts the King to swat his tail at Peggy, destroying his head in a single blow and reiterate his request for a feast and to have it served in a larger and illuminated room. Noticing Colt, the King requests Colt clean his tail, Turtle volunteers to do it with a handkerchief he has but immediately has his head blown off by the King's tail, as he requested Colt to do it. Anxious and perturbed, Colt follows the request, while the Squadron Leaders watch in silence. The King's tail now clean, the Royal Guards appear and pledge their fealty towards him and lead him to a place suited to his desire. With the King and the Royal Guards gone, Cheetu and Colt check on the Queen's condition and an Octopus Squadron Leader speculates that with her internal organs badly damaged, she doesn't have long to live. Colt catches up to the Royal Guards and King and beseeches Neferpitou for their help. The Royal Guard denies helping the Queen as she has fulfilled her role and no matters to them. Left with no other alternatives, Colt acts as a representative diplomat of the Chimera Ants to surrender to the Hunters Knov and Morel Mackernasey, under the condition, they save their Queen as she can no longer give birth. He also divulges that the King was just born and he and the Royal Guards are all evil. Back at the nest, it's revealed that the King devoured the remains of Peggy and Turtle, to which the Squadron Leader Bihorn finds it loathsome and a Small Bear Squadron Leader thinks it's merely natural to him seeing anything other than himself as only food. Cheetu then questions what they should all do now and Hagya chimes in, alongside him Zazan, and declares since the Queen can no longer procreate they should all become their own King or Queen. Bihorn chastises Hagya for his declaration, however, Hagya retorts that Bihorn is within the minority and his argument is deemed invalid.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 In the Hunter Association, Colt meets with Chairman Netero and evaluates his Nen capabilities against the King's. Colt candidly answers that he'd be killed by one of the Royal Guards before he makes it to the King, which scintillates Netero's psyche. Later Colt returns to the nest with an organ specialist doctor named Dr. Lee and is brought up to date about the defect of most Chimera Ants, by Small Bear and Bihorn. In Dr. Lee's analysis of the Queen's condition, she states that the Queen will still die and all they can do is prolong her already short life with as many artificial organs as they can. In the state that the Queen is in, Colt offers his own blood and organs, though the doctor refutes it as Chimera Ants organs are too diverse after each generation. Colt then intercepts a disembodied voice and it's from the Queen. She inquires on how her son is doing and Colt answers with a lie that he is fine and now is out with the Royal Guards, looking for herbs to heal her. Octopus, however, gives his candid opinion that the King is doing no such thing with the Royal Guards and doubts he'll return or even cares for the Queen's condition. Hearing the King is out doing something on her behalf, she declares that he mustn't and has to go on a journey as he has the potential to rule the world. The Queen satisfied with her job slow starts to fade as Colt beseeches her to not die. In her final moments, the Queen reveals the King's name to be Meruem and finally passes on, much to Colt's dismay.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 215 At that moment, Colt notices a slight movement from the Queen's abdomen and Colt reaches in and pulls out a tiny premature baby. In a solemn vow, Colt vows to protect the baby and Morel offers to help so long as it never eats any humans. Sometime after the death of the Queen, Cheetu becomes the "King of Speed" and Alligator becomes the "Glutton King", while most of the other remaining Squadron Leaders journey and scour the lands to become their own respective king or queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 References Navigation Category:Group Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders